Of what onna whisper
by Spindelhona
Summary: Just a little insight concerning conversationtopics twix Sango and Kagome. Interested? Thought so!


DISCLAIMER: All rights reserved to Rumiko Takahashi, all characters belong to her as well.

Inuyasha: Truth

A normal day in the warring era. It was springtime, the weather was fairly good and the Inu gang was simply on the way from one place to another on their search. Sango and Kagome were happily chatting to one another, walking some ways before Inuyasha, Miroku, Shippou and Kirara.

"I wonder what they are talking about," Shippou said. "They seem to have fun."

"Don't you know, brat? You're the one who's always with them." Inuyasha said, grumpy as ever.

"Yes, you're even lucky enough to join them when they bath!" Miroku added.

Shippou and Inuyasha glared at him.

"Hentai."

"Anyway, Kagome and Sango never speaks about the same things when I'm around and when I'm not." Shippou said in a rather disappointed tone.

"How do you know?" Miroku asked, curious.

Inuyasha pretended not to listen, but his twitching ears gave away that he was waiting for the answer. Kirara padded silent by his side.

"When I'm around they never speak of something that makes them blush like they do now." Shippou said, making both Inuyasha and Miroku snap their gaze towards the girls.

Indeed, both Sango and Kagome was blushing...and a lot. But they smiled too, and their eyes were shining as they exchanged meaningsful glances. Miroku was the one to utter what they all thought:

"I really want to know what they are talking about!"

Kirara mewed. She knew, but she wouldn't tell.

Night time. Camp was set, all food eaten. Shippou and Kirara was fast asleep by the fire but the others remained awake. Some kind of tension in he air kept them up. Suddenly Sango rose and turned to Kagome, roses on her cheeks.

"Kagome, I saw a hot spring nearby. Could we take a late night bath and talk about...things?"

Miroku and Inuyasha watched with big eyes when Kagome turned ripe strawberry-red.

"Yes, Sango, of cause we can."

Kagome rose too and turned to the boys.

"Uh, so, we'll come back later, 'k?"

With that, Kagome took her backpack and the girls left without waiting for anyone to answer. Miroku and Inuyasha stared at one another.

_/What was that just now?/_

Miroku blinked. Then he jumped up, looking towards where the girls had disappeared into the woods.

"I must find out what they are talking about! I'll die if I don't find out!"

"No hentai houshi, you'll die if they find out you spy on them!" Inuyasha stated.

"It's worth it!"

Inuyasha just 'keh'-ed and Miroku threw him a curious eye.

"Oh, come on! You know as well as I do a blush like that means sex or romance. You want to know what's on Kagomes mind concerning those topics, don't you?"

"Feh!" Inuyasha crossed his arms and stuck his nose up in the air. "Not likely!"

"Ok then." Miroku began to walk. "But I won't tell you if Kagome sais she loves Kouga."

"WHAT?!"

"Tell me again why I'm doin' this."

"Because you want to know if Kagome loves Kouga. Now hush, we're close."

Miroku and Inuyasha crawled through the thick bushes surrounding the hot spring. They could hear the girls melodic laughters and sweet voices clear enough to make out words, but wanted to get closer still. Miroku suddenly halted in his movements when Sango asked:

"Are there really so many of them?"

Inuyasha had proceeded a few meters ahead, close enought to smell the girls, mainly Kagome, but now he lay flat on his stomach, listening as well.

"Yeah," Kagome said. "But I only have four different ones."

"I can't believe there are things like this in your era... or that you have them." Sango giggeled.

This made Miroku crawl up to Inuyasha to lie next to him, hoping he'd see his beautiful demon slayer from there. No such luck. Inuyashas ear perked up when Kagome answered.

"But you get why, don't you? You're as much a woman as I am."

This remark made the men search eye contact, stunned. Sango hummed in agreement to Kagomes words. It was quiet for a moment and Inuyasha and Miroku took the opportunity to crawl a little closer, inch by inch.

"Kagome, can you tell me again what this pink one's for?"

"It's a tickler. You flick that button and it starts to vibrate."

"Ah, now I remember. Makes sense if you think of the shape." Sango giggeled again.

"I does, doesn't it?" Kagome agreed, giggling as well.

Inuyasha and Miroku cursed under their breaths. They wanted further explanations! What were the girls talking about?

Sango continued. "This golden one...do they really look like that?"

Kagome laughed as she said: "No, first of all they're not golden. Second, this one's more smoothe. And I think real ones are thicker."

/WHAT are they talking about??/

"You haven't seen one?"

"Only on movies... that's not the same."

Sango sighed. "I guess not. But I wish I'd seen one on 'movie' at least...it's so frustrating not to know!"

"Well well, Sango-chan!" Kagome sounded amused. "No, no blushing now. I'm only teasing you."

Miroku and Inuyasha heard som splashing, reminding them of the fact that the girls were completely naked just a few feet away. It wouldnt even take them three seconds to join them – but on the other hand, it would take even less time for the girls to make them regret it. It WOULD be wize to withdraw but they simply couldn't leave now, not even because the sudden...aroused...problem.

"But Sango-chan?" Kagome asked. "It itsn't just anyone you want to see, is it?"

"Huh?"

"I mean..." Kagome searched for words. "I use these as a substitute, but not for any real one, but for a certain one."

"Inuyasha?" Sango asked.

Inuyashas ears perked up, but Kagome answered by either a nod or a shake. Inuyasha silently cursed again and Miroku gave him an evil smirk, but listened up when Sango spoke.

"I see what you mean..."

"Then, is it just anyone, or...?"

"It's someone."

"Him, huh?" Kagome asked.

Sango laughed a little. "Who else?"

This time it was Inuyashas turn to throw an evil smile to Miroku, who's frown almost could compare to Inuyashas everyday one. The girls left the topic to both men's dismay.

"Kagome-chan? How does it feel?"

"The golden one?"

"Yes."

"Well...the others make you feel good...and they are really better for easing up the tension. But the golden one... when I use it, I normally pretend it's something real."

"Doest it feel good?"

Both Miroku and Inuyasha held their breaths. They were not complete sure about what the girls were talking about, but their instincts told them which topic was at hand and that was enough for them to listen (and be) hard. Kagome tought for a moment.

"It's hard to say. It doesn't feel bad, but... I guess the main pleasure is to pretend. The use of the golden one makes it very vivid."

The girls were quiet for quite a while after that, just splashing water while scrubbing themselves clean. Miroku and Inuyasha were just about to admit defeat when Kagome asked a chocking question.

"Sango-chan, if Miroku asked you, would you sleep with him?"

If Inuyasha hadn't been so quick, Miroku would have shouted "WHAT?" all over the place. As it were, he just "hmmf"-ed something behind Inuyashas hands. Sango was taken aback.

"What, if he proposed?"

"No. If he just honestly asked you to sleep with him, no promises, would you?"

"What kind of a question is that, Kagome? Of course I wouldn't!"

"Why?"

"Why? B- because it's immoral! What, would you sleep with Inuyasha if he asked you?"

Miroku was fast enought as well, but it was a close one. Inuyasha was redder than the deepest of red where he lay. Just the merry thought –

"Yes I would."

Kagomes calm statement almost made Inuyasha to jump up out of the bushes. Sure he was embarrased, but to hell with that! Kagome had just said she-wanted-to-fuck-with-him!! If only Miroku could get off his back and Sango go back to camp –

"Sango, we're gambling with our lives almost every day. You know that as well as I do, and to be frank, we also both know that we might lose to Naraku."

Now that killed Inuyashas mood. Miroku could let go of him.

"Kagome, don't be silly. You're from the future, aren't you? You're a living proof we'll make it."

"No Sango. I'm here to replace Kikyo in her duty as the guard of the Shikon no Tama, that's all. If we lose, the future will change, I'm sure."

Kagome sounded like she had really thought of this a lot. Sango remained quiet for a while to ponder that, then she said:

"Do you really think you're here just to replace Kikyo, Kagome?"

"Well, I'm not supposed to be her, luckily. But I'm supposed to do her job or something like that."

"And if we succeed? What are you supposed to do then?"

"If we succeed...Inuyasha will either go to hell with Kikyo, or use the Shikon no Tama to revive her, or turn to demon. Either way I won't be needed anymore and I'll probably be forced back to my own time."

Everyone was quiet after that. Inuyasha didn't know what to think. He had to admit those were likely scenarios, but he had never though of it from Kagomes perspective. Suddenly he saw just how unselfish and noble her vow to stay with him was. Naraku had to be killed for the futures sake as well, but if that really was why Kagome was needed, wouldn't the future change anyway? Wouldn't she be born a normal girl instead? Inuyasha and the two others all knew Kagome must have thought of that too. It was a tense moment of truth and Kagomes voice was all emotions.

"That's why, Sango. If Inuyasha asked me to sleep with him I would, because my future either holds death, loneliness or oblivion. That's why I'll take what I can."

Letting the tention ease away, the moment passed, Kagome added in a whole different voice:

"Besides, he does have one drop-dead-gorgeous body, doesn't he?"

"And you love him." Sango added.

"Yeah, that too... Oh well, we're boiling. Enought of this talk now, it's way too serious for bed time. Just tell me when you want to borrow any of these, alright?"

"I will. It'll prolly be one of those days Miroku gropes me too much."

Kagome laughed, and it was a true laugh. She had already surpassed the dark moment of truth and gone back to her ordinary sunny Kagome-state.

"Miroku would get a nose bleed if he knew his groping turns you on, Sango!"

"That's why we won't tell him, right?"

While the girls got up and got dressed, a chocked and panicked hanyou tried to stop the heavy nose bleed his hentai houshi friend suffered from while his own brain struggeled with what he had just heard. He didn't do well at all.

Fin.

A/N: I know I should continue this, but I simply don't know what's supposed to happen next. This is all I "see" in my head concerning this story. However, I would be glad if someone wants to continue from here, as long as I get credit for this first chapter. Heck, I'd be glad anyway since I want to know what's going to happen and can't find out myself! Feel free to read my other stories if you haven't and have a nice day!


End file.
